Ishio Hyūga
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=Jan 19 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=15 |height-part1=159.2 cm |weight-part1=48.5 kg |rank-part1=Genin |classification= Sage, Sensor |nature type= Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yang Release~, Yin Release, Yin-Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |ninja registration=ABC833 |academy age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Hyūga Clan, Ōtsutsuki Clan |relationship=Seigetsu Uchiha~Father |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=705 |shippuden=No }} is a S-rank shinobi who is believed to be of the Hyūga Clan and Uchiha Clan, despite his mother being of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. He was raised by his sister until the age of three, where she left him in the village of Konohagakure, where he could be raised properly. After only having lived their for a year, he was taken from his new family by Orochimaru, who would had been following his sister, and decided to groom the child until he was properly fit to become the next host for his body. Believing that child would advance more in Konohagakure rather than his own care, he let the child return to the village in order to become a stronger host as his new body. Ishio had reached a status Orochimaru thought he would never reach and by doing so he created an even bigger hunger for his body. Ultimately he reencountered his kidnapper who tried to take hold of his body but thankfully do to his strong will and remarkable power he had was able to go free. He now once again resides in Konohagakure, dreaming of one day becoming Hokage. Background Early life Ishio Hyūga, born with name Izo Ōtsutsuki, is the child of Seigetsu Uchiha and an unknown mistress of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. His father left both he and his family even before he was born, causing Ishio to grow up without knowing the inspiration of having a father. After a year had passed since his father left, he lived in poverty constantly having to move from place to place with his sister and his mother. His mother week and insecure committed suicide, leaving a one year old Ishio and his six year old sister to fend for themselves. His sister did whatever she could for Ishio to ensure he had a somewhat enjoyable life. Over the next two years, both he and his sister had aquatinted with several other rogue children. There group dealt with starvation, sickness, fearsome opponents, such as groups with gang members who wished to take the females in their group. Luckily Ishio's sister and some others had basic training in the shinobi arts and his sister had a lot of potential so they could fend off most of the groups, others they ran away from and hopefully some off the members weren't caught. The group usually resorted to building shelters in extreme conditions so other groups would't attack them while they were sleeping, moving almost everyday to avoid confrontation by the shinobi who resided in villages. One day, while trying to move her group to a somewhat safer location, Imiya (Ishio's sister) led them them right into the middle of battle between several high level shinobi. Imiya felt no regret in creating a strategy where the twenty others in her group would be slaughtered, so that she could get her brother to safety. After the two made their way through the battle, they had made it to the outskirts of konohagakure, where Imiya had planned on meeting someone who would take Ishio to live in decent environment and she could get payed enough to start her own. Still young it didn't take long for Ishio to forget about his sister and everything she did for him. Enjoying the company of his new family (a low class Hyūga Clan Family), Ishio, despite his young age, would do whatever he could to help his family with their jobs as house maids. He would enjoy running around the house, wrapping his feet in cleaning towels in order to clean to floor. He was the families pride and joy, as the two young parents were incapable of having a son or daughter of their own, although, at times Ishio was overwhelming with positive energy and would constantly pull pranks on his parents. More Coming Soon Personality Ishio is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love for women and competition; specifically sparing against other shinobi and eating. Most people that know Ishio personally know that he will is capable of doing anything. Ishio's personality possibly comes from his trust in his power. Ishio can also be very blunt and often times appear as rude or ill mannered, as he is not afraid to express his opinion in any situation, such as when he questioned his opponents emotional feelings for each other, as he was curious in whether or not they were gay. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Ishio can become incredibly angered when people bring up his past or whether or when suggested to something anyway but his own, such as when his sensei countered his strategy with his own, or when he informs his team of an attack and they failed to take his advice. He has a simple yet practical view of the world and does not consider himself to be apart of his own race. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be arrogant and somewhat stupid, although in rare occasions, he proves to be beyond intelligent and can often infuriate people with how very quickly he learns things or how he can interpret things by only knowing the bare minimum. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. Ishio does not believe in limitations and would rather die trying than give up and live. Appearance Abilities Growing up, Ishio's was always considered to be amongst the most capable shinobi's of all time, despite his lack of effort. At times, he demonstrated the potential to preform various complex techniques via replication in only minimal time periods, causing several prominent shinobi to acknowledge his great potential. After finally realizing that he would need power to protect the people and things he valued the most, he willingly accepted training under anyone he could. After only a years worth of fully determined training, Ishio - living in Konohagakure at the time - could match former Kage in their revived states, earning praise as a hero worthy of being Hokage. Currently it is believed that Ishio could fight on par with Madara Uchiha (before becoming the Ten-Tails jinchūriki), allowing him to be acknowledged as a "God of Shinobi" for his era. Life Force and Chakra Being a from the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Ishio possesses powerful life-force and physical energy, giving him the exemplary body as a shinobi. He was also granted considerable regenerative powers; the first ever to be born with such powers replicating that of the First Hokage. Do to this, he could survive being pierced through the stomach by a tailed beast (despite having nearly died). Ishio was also gifted with enormous amounts of potent chakra, described by Boruto Uzumaki as at least two times greater than Madara's at the age of 14 and very "pure and welcoming". According to Orochimaru, even in the early stages of his shinobi career, Naruto had advanced chakra control, but enjoyed to wasting more than what was necessary. His chakra levels were so high that it could be felt by others from countries away when he released it. After being entrusted with some of Naruto Uzumaki's Six Paths Yang Power and Sasuke Uchiha's Six Paths Yin Power, Ishio's reserves had increased even further. As he started to mature more, he also began to stop wasting chakra unnecessarily, and even started to perform hand seals with only a single hand. Taijutsu During his early years, in most fights, taijutsu seemed to the type of shinobi combat Ishio uses the most. In his battle with Boruto Uzumaki, he was shown to have enough versatility to change tactics in midair, surprising his foes before landing his attack. In his earlier battles while still training with Orochimaru, he would always gauge his opponents abilities by the use taijutsu to get feel for his opponents strengths and weaknesses. After awakening the Byakugan, Ishio's taijutsu capabilities increased further. He could see his opponents' chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, he could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Ninjutsu Eventually...... Nature Transformation Summoning Technique After being kidnapped by Orochimaru, Ishio became his student and was forced to learn most of his teachings, including the ability to be able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle. He is also able to summon snakes from any part of his body, thanks to the various amounts of hidden seals he placed on Ishio by Orochimaru. Some time later, Ishio was able to travel to the Ryūchi Cave and meet Nag, a snake summoning that was personally used by Ryun Uchiha, and was able to create a unique contract to summon him. After having awakened his Tenseigan he began to travel the world to undergo his training away from the Leaf. While staying in a temple near the village of Yamagakure, he helped protect the sacred location from undergoing complete destruction and was rewarded a sealing orb that was believed to hold a creature of immense strength. After studying the orb's make up for several weeks, Ishio was able to unlock the orb, releasing the incredibly powerful beast inside of it. Ishio was able to defeat the beast single handedly and tamed it by implanting his will inside the beast so that he may forever stay in control of it. Dōjutsu Byakugan Since he only was born a half Hyūga, Ishio was born with bright orange eyes that awakened the Byakugan; this occurred at the same time he awoke his Sharingan in his left eye, after being enraged when several older kids tried to bully him for being different and ruined his area of living. Activating in his right eye, his normally orange eye takes on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan. At first, like all other users who obtain the the dōjutsu, he was granted multiple abilities, including the ability to see and determine the nature of chakra. He was also able to clearly make out the chakra pathway system in living beings. He also possessed near 360° field of vision and was able to see through essentially any matter or surface, letting him easily hunt down the bullies who were hiding from her at the time. Ishio was considered an average user of the Byakugan amongst his clan, but because his eye was also compounded with Sharingan, he was able to rise through the ranks of the academy with ease. As he grew older, he became more efficient with the eye prowess. After he managed to understand his status as the reincarnation of the Shinju that his powers truly began to reach their pinnacle and his powers with the Byakugan began to show themselves. His powers go far beyond any other user of the dōjutsu, granting the ability not only to perceive the tenketsu, but also possesses the power to read the flow of energy in all things, even the world's flow itself. It is also believed and stated by many that his Byakugan's field of vision knows contains no limits. While other users are capable of perceiving their surroundings to certain distances and possess blind spots, Ishio's Byakugan is one that knows no such things. Because of the power that he has achieved with both his Byakugan and Tenseigan is unrivaled, he has gained world-wide recognition as the bearer of . With the said power, he can see trace people from any distance after seeing their chakra pathway system at least once, deactivate the chakra system with a mere one touch per body part. Tenseigan At the age of 11, after he combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra with his Byakugan, Ishio's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Several days after awakening this power, with minimum amounts of training, he easily held his own against several kage level shinobi. Similar to other users of the dōjustu and users of the Rinnegan, he can manipulate attractive and repulsive energies which allow him to move even the heaviest of objects. Also, somehow, he instinctively activated the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which granted him the necessary enhanced physical attributes to fight against his more durable opponents. Besides the more common techniques of the Tenseigan - such as, being able to absorb all forms of chakra - he has been granted some very unique abilities, born only to his Tenseigan. With the Inner Doors Technique he can; manipulate the weather any way he sees fit, perceive and read anyones's emotions, mind, and body traits, replicate any ability after completing certain requirements, instantaneously teleport himself and others around her to a different dimensions that he can control with his mind, and manipulate reality and illusions in any way of his choosing of people and objects inside his barrier. Strangely enough, Ishio has also been seen using abilities that were thought to be unique to only the Rinnegan of the First Yamakage. This is most likely do to the Kopī' Door, although it is unconfirmed as of yet. Intelligence Quotes * (To Takeo) ""Join me! With our power, together we can save the world!!" Trivia * Ishio's group, The Revolutionaries, came from the idea of Sasuke's Revolution Plan. I believe that if it weren't for plot Sasuke would have defeated Naruto and executed his plan without flaw. * Ishio was initially created with the Rinnegan, Sharingan and its following forms. Because I have removed all of the ladders, I would like to make it known that all the technique's on his page that fall under Rinnegan Jutsu, he will use with his Tenseigan. Not one's that are specifically unique to the Rinnegan References